I tried to give you up, but i'm addicted
by Arianaa
Summary: Una historia sobre 2 gemelas q' como es esperado, son muy diferentes. Ellas no tienen apoyo familiar y nunca se dieron cuenta. Al volverse a mudar, encuentran a su verdadero amor..pero descubren q' son vampiros. Miles de problemas y malentendidos suceden.


Zoe P.O.V

_Nos estamos mudando, otra vez.. Pero esta vez no es por alguna loca y absurda razón de nuestros padres; sino porque yo no puedo con este ambiente. Y según mi hermana.. era toda una 'antisocial profesional'. Así que ahora nos dirigiremos al sur, dejaremos California y sus aires de independencia gracias a mi negatividad._

_Generalmente, siempre que nos mudamos me enfurezco con mis padres y mi hermana… detesto los cambios innecesarios, pero esta vez.. Me siento bien. Tal vez porque mis padres me tomaron en cuenta..Supongo.. No encuentro otra razón. Sí, creo que es eso._

Me levante de la cama. No había dormido casi nada. Fui al baño y cepillé mi cabello, la el sol de las mañanas le daba un tono achocolatado y profundo, y me lavé la cara y me cepillé los dientes. Tomé uno de los libros que mi mamá me acababa de comprar, encendí mi laptop, puse música de fondo y empecé a escribir cualquier frase que se me viniera a la cabeza. Luego, escuché mi nombre… _ya despertó._

Zoey P.O.V

-ZOEEEE! – dije tratando de que me escuchara… su música por más tranquila que fuese hacia que mis ojos se despertasen!

Me quedé acostada en la cama por unos minutos, hasta que logre recordar… NOS MUDAMOS! _Todo gracias a Zoe. Siempre tiene problemas con algo, nunca esta contenta.. o al menos eso parece.. siempre está buscando algo perfecto que encaje con ella y por lo general mis papas no le hacen caso.. pero esta vez fue diferente. ¿Pueden creer que no le guste la gente californiana?Es extraña pero eso me divierte. Gracias a ella mi vida volverá a ser DIVERTIDA WOO HOOO otra vez, pero esto se pone mejor porque.. nos vamos a Mexico, yeeeiii.._

Me levanté y salí de mi cuarto, tal y como estaba. Me dirigí al cuarto de Zoe, solo tuve que seguir su música…

-HEY! 'Sleepy-head' – _Zoe estaba durmiendo, se quedó dormida. Siempre lo hace cuando tiene cosas en qué pensar: ABURRIDO._

-Ah? – dijo Zoe media dormida todavía.

-Levántate! Hay cosas de qué hablar, tonta! – _debo admitirlo, estaba bastante emocionada por saber cuál era su pretexto esta vez._

-No puedes esperar unos 30 minutos? – _Me dijo bastante molesta._

-Tú sabes que no, Zo. –_Le dije tratando de convencerla. (Zo es su nickname y Zy es el mio)_

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo. –_Dijo con una de sus miradas 'malosas'._

-Pero no a todos nos gustan las primeras veces, vamos, solo unos cuantos minutos, después te juro que te dejo dormir. –_Dije casi suplicando._

-Ya, está bien, igual ya me despertaste. –_Dijo resignándose._

Zoe P.O.V

Zoe se la pasó hablando y hablando, más desesperante que nunca, ni siquiera me dejó responder sus aburridas preguntas. Como siempre, se burló de lo que me hacia querer mudarme y dijo que era muy aburrida.. bueno, seria más WooHoo como ella pero no le quiero quitar el papel; además este no es mi ambiente..

-Zoe?...Zoe?... ZOE! – _Zoey se estaba desesperando._

-Dime… - _Dije tratando de adivinar lo último que me había preguntado._

-¿Qué te pasa? Siempre me haces esto! –_Dijo, estaba roja pero no de vergüenza… de furia?_

-¿Qué cosa? –_La verdad, no entendía nada de nada_.

-Me dejas hablando SOLA! –_Dijo …supongo que harta._

-Es que dices cosas que no me interesan, y ya deja de gritar.. eres una neurótica. –_Dije señalando a sus manos, que se habían convertido en puños._

-Sí, lo soy. Todo esto gracias a ti, hermanita. –_Dijo tratando de relajarse._

-Sabes que siempre has sido así, ahora cálmate y después hablamos. –_Dije haciendo un gesto con mis manos._

-Ok, como quieras te dejo en tu mundo, pero cuando quieras salir de ahí, será muy tarde… es sólo un consejo. –_Dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

-No te preocupes, cuando quiera ser tu clon, te avisaré… como si no me bastara ser idéntica a ti físicamente... –_Dije la última parte casi gritando porque Zoey ya estaba bastante lejos. Sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar en que tal vez paso demasiado tiempo sola, y empieza a preocuparme este asunto.._

Zoey P.O.V 

A la mañana siguiente…

Me levanté con un de cabeza horrible, pero con un par de aspirinas se me pasará… porque hoy es el DÍA. Mamá y papá se fueron antes llevando todo lo necesario y lo más pesado. Nosotras tendremos que partir solas dentro de un rato, a pesar de que sólo tenemos 14 años…

_Ok. Es hora de… PREPARARSE!.. pero antes… el momento WooHoo._

Zoe P.O.V

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! –_Zoey estaba parada a mi lado, con una sonrisa entorme sosteniendo un balde detrás de su espalda…_

-Jajajajajaaaaa! –_Estaba retorciéndose de risa._

-QUE TE PASA ZOEY! ¿QUIERES QUE ME DE NEUMONÍA O QUE? –_No pude evitar gritar._

-Jajajajaa.. Debiste ver tu cara! –_Todavía tenía el ataque de risa.._

-CÁLLATE, ¿NO VES QUE CASI ME DA UN PARO CARDÍACO POR TUS TONTERÍAS? –_Tuve que luchar contra mí para no gritarle algo muy fuerte._

-Ya ya ya.. pero debiste ver tu cara… -_Zoey trataba de contener su risa._

-Y ¿CREES QUE MOJAR A ALGUIEN MIENTRAS DUERME ES DIVERTIDO? –Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de decirle que era una…

-A cualquiera no.. pero a ti si. Todo lo que te haga.. no importa lo que sea.. siempre, SIEMPRE es divertido… DIVERTIDISIMO! Además ya era hora de que te levantes.

-Ok. Zoey. Como ya terminaste con tu bromita, seguiré durmiendo. –_Dije empujando con mis pies las sabanas que se habían mojado y jalando las que todavía estaban secas con las manos._

-¡¿QUÉ?! –_Dijo confundida._

-Sí, dormiré. –_Dije triunfante._

-…No puedes, Zo. –_Dijo tratando de olvidar que le había ganado esta vez._

-Pues… mírame. –_Dije cerrando mis ojos dramáticamente._

-Tenemos cosas que hacer! NOS ESTAMOS MUDANDOy fue tu idea asi que mejor coopera. –_Dijo tratando de hacerme sentir culpable._

-…ZzZzZzZzZzZz…

-Está bien, esperaré aquí parada hasta que te levantes. –_Dijo un tanto molesta. Pude sentir cómo cruzaba los brazos en señal de resentimiento._

-Mejor siéntate Zy. Te cansarás. –_Dije con los ojos cerrados… lista para dormir._

-No. Te vas a levantar. –_Dijo como una niña pequeña encaprichada._

-Sabes que eso no pasara. –_Dije casi dormida._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno este el primer cap. de mi primer fic. espero que les guste, no sean taan duros conmigo yaa?soy nueva en esto. Y disculpenme si los aburro un poquito con las peleas de estas chicas pero es que quiero que las entiendan y las quieran tanto como yo :) Ya despues les prometo que escribire algo muy emocionante..asi... tan emocionante que me odiaran por demorarme en escribir mas caps. PERO por ahora... hay Zo y Zy para un buen rato (2 caps) :D buahahhaa.

ok nos hablamos cuando vuelva a updatear. NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME REVIEWS PORFAAAA D:

ahh... si me olvidaba... este fic. esta dedicado a tooodas mis amigas del CPB! las adooooroo chicas! ILY! Majoo, Kiarita, Patty, Brenda, Ori, y Seim a veces... jajajaa GRACIAS POR INSPIRARME TOOODOOOS LOS DIAAAS!

Ariana. (:


End file.
